


It’s Still Vermin

by Bittersweet



Series: Summer One Shots [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: An unexpected visitor disrupts Auston and Mitch’s morning routine.





	It’s Still Vermin

“Ahhhhh!”

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Mitch asked as he rushed into the kitchen after hearing a very un-Auston like shriek from his boyfriend. He stopped and stared at Auston who was crouched on top of the island next to the tin of flour and a bottle of oil.

“A big fat hairy disgusting rat just ran through here!” Auston exclaimed.

“Which way did it go?” Mitch asked calmly getting the oven mitts out of the drawer and the garbage can to dump the rat into if he caught it.

“I think it went into the pantry, I was bringing ingredients over here when it ran past me.”

Mitch nodded. That made sense since the pantry door was wide open, the rat was probably attracted to the smell of the food.

“Be careful Mitch,” Auston said as Mitch knelt in front of the pantry and started sliding containers out of the way. “Don’t hurt it; what if it’s a mom? Oh god! What if it’s a mom? There could be thousands of little rat babies running around the apartment! We have to move!”

Mitch laughed as he saw the small rodent snuffling around the back of the cupboard. “Come here little guy,” he crooned, reaching in and picking it up. “Look Matt’s, it’s just a hamster. Someone in the building must have lost him.”

“It’s still vermin,” Auston said. “Get it out of my kitchen!”

“Aww he didn’t mean that sweetheart.” Mitch cradled the hamster closer and went in search of something to put the hamster in until he could find its owners. He found a Rubbermaid tote that was up to the task and headed back to the kitchen. “The rodent menace has been contained,” he reported when Auston questioned him. Mitch dropped the oven mitts onto one of the bar stools at the island and settled himself onto another one.

“Thanks. Um,” Auston blushed, “you won’t tell any of the guys about this right?”

“I promise.” Mitch reached forward and stole a slice of pepper. “They won’t hear a squeak out of me.”


End file.
